Continuation of the Almanac
by JmanProductions
Summary: Ever looked at the entries in the almanac and wondered to yourself "I wonder how that went for *Name of Plant/Zombie*."? Then this story is the right place for you. This story contains short stories based on the almanac entries of the Plants and Zombies in the PvZ 2 almanac and shows what events take place during those entries. (Suggestions for chapters are welcomed!)
1. All-Star Zombie

**Almanac Entry:**

 **All-Star (*Football) Zombie**

 **A heavy-duty zombie who charges your defensive line.**

 **All-Star Zombie is a third-round draft pick and shows a lot of promise, but come on, his salary demands are beyond ridiculous. Ten million brains per year? For FIFTY YEARS!?**

* * *

 **Camera's POV:**

 **Zombie HQ**

 **Zomboss' Quarters**

"Your resume looks excellent, especially for a zombie like yourself." Zomboss spoke, commenting on All-Star **(*Football)** Zombie's well-made resume. He was speaking the truth, the resume's layout looked very professional. It's like as if it was written not by a zombie, but a straight A college student.

"I worked on that all night, zir." All-Star **(FOOTBALL! WHY DID THEY CHANGE IT TO ALL-STAR!?)** Zombie replied, posing heroically. He, however, wasn't looking as professional as his resume. He still had his old football outfit on from his very last game he played when he was a human.

"You know, I was expecting you to have a resume like the other zombies'." Zomboss told the sports zombie. He then grabbed out a large stone from his desk. "Like Jurassic's which was just a rock with some unidentifiable symbols engraved into it." He then presented said zombie's resume.

"What doez it zay? I can't read it." Al- FOOTBALL Zombie asked the zombie leader, scratching his head as he ponders what the symbols meant. Zomboss face palmed.

"I just said that they are unidentifiable, what part of that word do you not get?" Edgar asked as he put the stone back into the desk's draw.

"What doez 'unidentifiable' mean?" The zombie asked as his two pupils dashed to the opposite side of his eyes. Zomboss grunted.

"Never mind!" Zomboss yelled as he grabbed out a small piece of paper. This wasn't a normal piece of paper, this one was a really, **really** small piece of paper. "Then there is modern day imp's, which wasn't that bad, but I had to get a microscope just to read the whole the thing." Zomboss continued as he put the paper on the desk.

"What'z a 'microzcope'?" All-Star asked once again. This annoyed the zombie leader further.

"That is not important!" Zomboss yelled once again, barely holding back his anger. He sighed as he put the small note back in its draw. "Back on topic though, I am really impressed by the quality of your resume. The feats that you have listed are magnificent, too." Edgar complimented as he looked back at All-Star's resume.

"What can I zay? I'm a hard working zombie!" The sport loving zombie bragged as he leaned on the desk. Zomboss, for the first time in forever, was about to give a genuine smile.

"You will definitely be a great addition to the zombie army." Zomboss stated as his smile was starting to slowly form. "Now all we need to discuss is the amount of brains I will need to pay you for your services." Edgar stated as he looked at the zombie sitting across from him.

"I put my zalary demand at the bottom of the rezume." All-Star replied as he sat back in his chair, knowing that everything was downhill from here. Zomboss' smile was almost fully formed.

"Oh, that makes things a lot easier!" Zomboss exclaimed as he looked at the bottom of the page. His smile was about to be fully formed. "Let's see… You want…" Zomboss was saying until he read the salary demand. His genuine smile was no more. "10 MILLION BRAINS A YEAR!?"

"Yup, itz not that much, but I can make do with it." The zombie replied as he stared off into the distance.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE THAT MANY BRAINS!?" Edgar screamed as a glare replaced his smile. "If I had that many Brains, I would be in retirement already!" He continued as he waved his arms around rapidly.

"Ok fine, I'll change it." All-Star told the zombie leader as he picked up his resume. He grabbed a pen and marked out the 10 million asking price. He then put a different number underneath and gave it back to Edgar.

"100 thousand Brains a year is still too much! I pay my Gargantuars **500** brains a month!" Zomboss replied as he pushed the paper back to the sports zombie.

"How about 499 brainz a month?" All-Star asked as he pushed the papers back to Zomboss. Zomboss' rage was slowly building up.

"You aren't as strong as a gargantuar, nor strong enough to get one brain less than gargantuars!" Zomboss yelled back.

"How about 400?" All-Star asked again, unintentionally annoying the boss further.

"ENOUGH!" The zombie leader screamed as he slammed his zombie hand on the desk. All-Star flinched from this, almost falling off of his chair. Zomboss sighed. "How about we do it like this: I'll put you on a trial. You will have to attack 3 different houses and I'll judge you based on how well you do. The better you do, the more brains you get, got it?" Zomboss asked the sports zombie opposite of him.

"Zoundz like a plan! I won't let you down, bozz!" All-Star stated as he got out of his chair. He posed heroically as he stood up. This caused Zomboss to grin.

"I'll send you to a newcomer's house first. If you can successfully get past his defences and eat his brains, I'll at least know you are competent." Zomboss told the All-Star as he stood up. "LET THE TESTING BEGIN!" He yelled as he pressed a button.

As the button was pressed, a bright light filled the room instantly, blocking the camera's view. After the light subsided, All-Star zombie was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **And there it is! The first part of this humorous book. This story doesn't have a schedule, so updates will be random.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say. I'll see ya'll in the next chapter!**

 **\- JmanProductions**

 **P.S. Spoiler Alert: All-Star ended up with a salary of 250 brains a month.**

 **P.P.S Constructive Criticism is wanted (Jmon pursews betar storey riting.)**


	2. Primal Peashooter

**Almanac Entry:**

 **Primal Peashooter:**

 **Special: primal peas occasionally knock zombies back.**

 **Primal Peashooter might be primitive, but that doesn't stop him from enrolling and excelling in several software development correspondence courses.**

* * *

 **Peashooter's POV:**

 **Crazy Dave's House**

 **Zen Garden – Jurassic Marsh and Frostbite Caves Part**

"So, this is Garden, yes?" My ancestor, Primal Peashooter, asked as we entered the Jurassic Marsh and Frostbite Caves part of the garden.

"Well, it's called the Zen Garden," I corrected Primal Pea as I examined this part of the Zen Garden. The room was decorated with T-Rex skulls and ice cubes (that are, somehow, not melting) signifying what part of this rather huge plant home is. "But yes, this is where you and your other primal pals will be sleeping."

"Hmpf… Is well decorated." Primal Peas replied as he examined the room as well. "Why is ice cubes on other side?" He asked as he pointed his leaf at the Frostbite Caves side of the room.

"That is because the Frostbite Cave's plants are your new neighbours." I informed my relative as I turned my head towards the area he was asking me about.

"Ah, Primal Peashooter understands…" Primal Pea replied as he turned towards me. "Thank you for showing Primal Peashooter around." He thanked me.

"No worries, I show new plants around all of the time!" I replied as I started to remember all of the plants that I showed around. Jeez, no wonder I'm friends with most of the plants…

"If Peashooter did not show Primal Peashooter around…" Primal Pea started as he looked towards the icy side of the room. "Primal Peashooter would feel…" He continued as he looked back at me.

I looked at my ancestor with concern. Does he and the other Primal Plants not get along? Do the other plants not like him? What if he had an existential crisis? What if-

" **Ice-** olated." He finished as he gave me a wink. I face leafed at this, realising that he was just telling me a stupid Ice pun.

"Oh my David…" I muttered as I removed my leaf from my face. Primal Pea, meanwhile, was bursting out into laughter at his own pun. After about a minute of him laughing, he finally calmed down.

"Joke is funny, no?" Primal asked as he whipped a tear from his eye. I chuckled a bit, showing that I thought the pun was a little bit funny.

"Yeah, I guess it was a bit funny…" I commented as I sighed in relief. 'Good to know it wasn't anything serious…' I thought as I looked over to the exit of this part of the Zen Garden. "Anyway, I've got to get going. Hope you settle in well with your new home!" I told my relative as I walked towards the exit.

"Primal Peashooter will see Modern Peashooter later!" He called out as I exited the area.

 **Primal Peashooter's POV:**

 **30 minutes later…**

"Primal Peashooter is bored…" I called out loud, expecting someone to say something. I got no response. I sighed. "How do modern plants entertain selves?" I asked myself as I tried to think of the many activities that the plants partake in. Some play around in an open field, some like to talk with each other at a 'restaurant' and some have jobs outside of protecting home owner.

Suddenly, a stone light bulb appeared above my head. "Primal Peashooter has idea." I told myself as I stood back up from my sleeping position or as modern plants call it 'lying down.' I then headed towards the exit of the garden, heading for Crazy David's house.

As I entered through the back of the house, I looked around the living room. Most of the plants in the room were talking to each other, not noticing me. I then headed towards the 'study room' as the machine named 'Pennie' calls it. As I entered this room, I looked up to see a desk which had a 'computer' sitting on top of it. I looked around and spotted a small 'ladder' that led to the top of the desk. I climbed up the ladder and got to the top. I then sat in front of the computer and looked at the screen. I then grabbed the 'mouse', as they call it, and moved it around.

"This is interesting machine…" I told myself as I moved the on screen triangle to a circle image. I clicked on it and watched as it opened this 'application' called 'Peggle Chrome.' I smiled as I looked down at the keyboard. "Time for Primal Peashooter to get job."

 **1 week later…**

 **Peashooter's POV:**

"I wonder how Primal Pea has been doing. I haven't seen him in a while." I told Sunflower as we both walked down the Zen Garden Corridor. "The last time I saw him was when I was showing him around the Zen Garden."

"Primal Sunflower told me that Primal Pea got a job of some sort. She didn't tell me what it was due to her not understanding it." Sunflower replied as we headed towards the Jurassic Marsh and Frostbite Caves area.

"Well whatever his job is, he must be really enjoying it." I told her as we turned the corner. "I mean, he's normally really talkative, you know." I continued as she froze in place.

"Um… Peashooter?" She asked me. I looked at her with confusion. Why did she suddenly stop?

"What is it? Did you see a zombie's shadow or something?" I asked joketivley, trying to understand why Sunflower was standing completely still. She pointed to something behind me.

"I think you should take a look at that over there…" She told me as I turned around. I also froze in place. Over by the Jurassic Marsh area was Primal Pea in front of multiple computers, typing in lots of random words onto the computers.

"Holy Crazy Dave…" I muttered as I ran over to my ancestor, confused as to why there were computers in the Zen Garden. As I walked up to him, I saw that he was looking at a console of some sort. The words he was typing looked like a bunch of code. "Um, Primal Pea…" I asked my relative as I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, with a smile on his plant face.

"Oh, Hello Peashooter! Primal Peashooter is busy at current moment." Primal Pea told me as he looked back at his computers. I was just staring, dumb founded at what he was doing.

"Um, what are you doing Primal Peashooter?" I asked him as I continued to stare at the screens. Code was being placed everywhere. I couldn't even understand half of the things on the screen. He turned back towards me.

"Primal Peashooter is doing Software Development correspondence course at moment. Good job, no?" He replied as he continued to type codes onto the machines. My plant mind exploded.

"This is your job!? Wait, how did you even apply for this!? How do you know this much stuff?! How do you know what a Software development correspondence course is!? How-." I was asking before my relative interrupted me.

"Slow down, Peashooter will only hurt self from asking many questions at once." Primal Pea replied as he looked back at one of his computers. "First, I search on Crazy David's computer for job." He started as he looked up at the sky, like as if he was watching a memory of some sorts.

"His name is Crazy Dave…" I corrected my ancestor.

"Does not matter." He replied as he opened an application on one of the computers in front of him. "Next, I apply for job." He continued explaining as he typed in some codes on the computer. "Finally, I got hired and start work." He finished as he finished typing something on his computer.

"My main question is how you know this much about computers! I mean, you were born way before they were a thing!" I exclaimed, wanting to get all of my questions answered. He stared at me.

"Primal Peashooter is fast learner." Primal Pea answered me as he stood up. "By the way, Primal Peashooter has diploma now." He added as he showed me a big stone. It had letters carved into the hard rock that revealed that it was indeed Primal Pea's diploma.

"Why is your diploma made of stone?" I questioned my ancestor as I continued to stare at the rock. He chuckled.

"Primal Peashooter only accepts rock diplomas, paper will not do." Primal Pea replied as he glanced over to Sunflower. She was still just standing there, frozen in place with the same dumbfounded expression. "Why is Sunflower looking weird at Primal Peashooter?" Primal Pea asked. I sighed.

"She's probably just a bit shocked, that's all …" I replied, walking towards said plant. As I stood in front of her, I stared right into her eyes, waiting for a reaction. Nothing happened. I shook my leaf in front of her eyes. Nothing again. "Sunflower? Hello?" I asked her, trying to get a reaction. Nothing.

"Peashooter, is Sunflower ok?" Primal Pea asked me. I turned towards him and sighed.

"She seems to be stunned somehow…" I replied as I looked over to my ancestor. "I'll bring her back to our part of the Zen Garden, you can… Continue whatever you are doing…" I continued. Suddenly, a 'thud' sound echoed through the garden. I turned back to Sunflower to see that she had fallen over.

"Peashooter is going to have long day, no?" Primal Pea asked me as I picked up the stunned flower.

"Yes… This is going to be a loooooong day…" I replied. I started to walk out of the Garden, leaving my ancestor there to do… whatever he is doing.

"See you later, Peashooter!" Primal Pea called out as I exited the area.

* * *

 **Welp, that's the second Chapter of this story. Wait, would you call this a story or a collection of shorts? I think the latter. Either way, I'll see ya'll later!**

 **\- JmanProductions**

 **P.S. #PrimalPlantsAreBestPlants**

… **It's the truth! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!**


	3. Buckethead Zombie

… **So… I think I owe you all an apology for not updating this in a while… And I have a terrible reason why I haven't been updating. It is used WAY too often, but here it is: School. Yep. The one place EVERYONE hates when they reach week 7-9 of the school term. So. Much. Revision! And tests. And Exams...**

 **Anyway, now that I'm free from assignments and tests, *Crowd Cheers* I can finally continue this story… for a bit. Anyway, enough of that, let's get back into this.**

 _ **Note: This chapter was half written and then left for a month before being finished, there might be some changes in dialogue or writing during this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Suggested by: PancakeSatan (Guest)**

 **Almanac Entry:**

 **Buckethead Zombie:**

 **His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage.**

 **There was a time when Buckethead Zombie was hailed as a zombie genius for his innovative bucket-on-head strategy. It's been a few years, though, and zombies wonder if he's got any surprises left. His secret? He doesn't**

* * *

 **Conehead Zombie's POV:**

"Hey Conehead, remember when Buckethead zombie came up with hiz bucket-on-head ztrategy?" Brian asked me as he finished taking a sip from his coffee. We were sitting outside of Zombucks, the best coffee place in the Zombie neighbourhood, spending our break drinking coffee like we always do.

"Oh yeah! The bucket-on-head ztrategy! That waz on of the mozt innovative ztrategiez known to zombie kind back then." I replied as I picked up my coffee. The day Buckethead Zombie came up with that strategy. I remembered it like as if it was yesterday.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Braaaaaaaainz!" The fellow zombies mopped as they advanced further into the lawn. Back then, the home owners didn't have many plants to aid his defence. Peashooters, Chompers, Snow Peas. Those kind of plants were the only thing defending them. However, those plants were still effective at keeping zombies like me at bay.

"The plantz are too ztrong! The conez aren't cutting it!" A fellow Conehead zombie yelled at me, forcing me to back up a bit. "There haz to be a way we can get through there defencez!" He continued, banging his hand on a nearby trash can.

At that point of time, I thought it was going to be impossible to invade the house. I thought zombies were never going to eat brains again. That was, until, Buckethead came up with his brilliant plan.

"Hey guyz! Look what I found!" Buckethead yelled out as he walked closer to us. On his head, as his name now implies, was a bucket. We stared at him in awe, shocked at his brilliance.

"A bucket!? That'z geniuz! Where did you find it?" I asked him, wanting to know where it came from. He paused for a second, thinking. He then pointed towards a nearby garbage dump.

"I found it in there!" He replied, walking towards where he pointed. We then followed him, wanting to try his strategy. After we equipped our buckets, we attacked the defences. The plants couldn't keep up and we defeated them easily, getting to the home owner's house.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"That waz a brilliant day. We all celebrated for hourz. Heck, even Zombozz recognized hiz geniuz and created the Buckethead rank." I told Brian as he finished up his coffee.

"I wonder if that guy haz anymore ideaz?" Brian asked as he placed his now empty coffee cup on the table in front of us. Suddenly, like as if it was on que, Buckethead zombie walked by us, listening to some music on his Zom-pod.

"Zpeak of the Brainz, there he iz now." I told Brian as I got up from the table we were sitting at. I then placed my coffee on the table and ran towards Buckethead. "Hey, Buckethead! I need to azk you zomething!" I yelled out to him. I must have yelled loud enough for Buckethead to hear me, as he turned around and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Conehead! Didn't zee you there!" Buckethead yelled back, turning off the music he was listening to. As I started to reach him, I slowed my pace, coming to a stop.

"Yeah, that'z great. Anyway, I have to azk you zomething!" I told Bucket head, ignoring what he said. He then took his head phones out, putting them in his pocket.

"Azk away, I'm all earz!" He replied. He placed his zom-pod in his pocket, keeping his hand there for when he needs to take it out again.

"Brian and I waz wondering if you have any more brilliant ideaz like the bucket-on-head ztrategy you made zo long ago." I asked my friend, wanting to hear any idea he had. He then lets out a chuckle before taking his zom-pod out of his pocket.

"Many zombiez have azked me that and I always reply with thiz: It'z a zecret." He answered me, strapping the device onto his belt where it had been previously. I sighed.

"Buckethead, I'm your friend, you can tell me. I promize I wouldn't zteal it or anything! You know I'm not that kind of zombie!" I told him, really wanting to hear his secret.

"Hmm… Alright then, but I can't zhow you it here. Come over to my place later and I'll zhow you my idea!" He told me, putting his head phones on.

"Awezome! Do you mind if Brian alzo zeez? He'z curiouz and he'z not the kind of zombie to zteal ideaz, either." I ask my friend. He looks up to the sky, most likely thinking. He then nods his head.

"Zure, why not? He iz my friend az well after all." Buckethead answers, turning his music on. I let out a wide grin, excited that about the agreement.

"Great! I'll tell Brian the good newz. Brian and I will zee you aaaat…" I was saying before realising that we didn't set a time. I go to check my watch, only to realise that I don't have one. Buckethead then looks at his watch before replying.

"3:30?" Buckethead suggested as he started up his music again. I nod in agreement.

"Zoundz good to me! Zee you at 3:30!" I tell him as I walk back to the table I was previously seated at.

* * *

 **Later…**

"I wonder what Buckethead haz been planning." Brian asked me as we approached Buckethead's home. It was just an average zombie home, nothing different from the rest besides a bucket next to the door, marking that it was indeed Buckethead's home. "It muzt be zomething huge if he'z been working on it for thiz long."

"Yeah, it haz been a long time zince he zhowed uz a great invention like that." I replied as we walked in front of the door. "Well, now it'z time to find out what hiz next bezt thing iz!" I stated as I knocked on the door.

"One zecond!" Buckethead yelled through the door. Suddenly, the sound of a heavy piece of metal hitting a rough surface played through the door. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright in there Buckethead?" Brian called out concerned.

"I'm fine! I juzt accidentally knocked down one of my zpare bucketz!" Buckethead called out again, his voice becoming louder. The door then opened, revealing said zombie. "Hey guyz! Come on in!" He welcomed us, inviting us inside. Brian and I then enter the house, taking in the scenery. The inside of the house wasn't that special. Spare buckets scattered in the main hall, a small kitchen near an even smaller unliving room and another small room that lead to a bedroom. Just an average undead house.

"So, what iz Mr. BucketHead'z latezt idea?" I asked our host as we all head to the unliving room. As we entered the middle of the room, Buckethead suddenly stopped and turned around. He then looked left and right, most likely making sure the cost is clear, even though this isn't a public area.

"My latezt idea iz hidden away, not being able to be zpotted by the naked zombie eye." He told us as he turned around again. He then walked up to a painting of a bucket on the wall, examining it. He then touches the dead centre of the bucket. Suddenly, the wall behind the painting lifts upwards, revealing a hidden stair case. "Thiz pathway leadz to the invention. Are you ready to have your non-exiztent brain explode?" Buckethead asked us as we stared down the endless path.

"I like Brain Bitz, zo yeah, I'm ready for an exploded brain!" Brian exclaimed as he stepped forward. I chuckled a bit as I stepped forward as well.

"We are zo ready to zee thiz new idea of yourz!" I told Buckethead, barley holding back my excitement. He then nods his head as he takes a step to the right, getting out of the way of the door.

"Then you may enter!" Buckethead told us. Immediately, Brian ran towards the pathway, only to trip on the carpet and start falling down the stairs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brian screamed as he flew down the stairs.

"I forgot to tell you not to run!" Buckethead called out to the flag zombie as we stared down the path. I then turn my gaze to Buckethead.

"After you." I told him, letting him go first. He chuckled.

"Don't be zilly, you're the guezt, you go firzt!" Buckethead replied, insisting I go first.

"Ok then, I'll go firzt." I replied as I started to head down the stairway. It wasn't that short of a stairway as we had gotten to the bottom in no time. At the bottom of the path was a small room with a single table in the middle with nothing on it. Meanwhile, Brian was lying on the floor, stars flying around his head that had popped off from the fall.

"Welp, lookz like he iz out for the count." Buckethead told me as Brian's body disappears.

"Lookz like I'll have to tell him about thiz afterwardz…" I sighed in annoyance. Thanks to Zomboss' technology, Brian will have most likely 'respawned' back at home by now. With Zomboss' machines, his army has never lost zombies due to the machines remaking them when they die. 'Enough about Zombozz,' I thought to myself. 'Now it'z time to zee what Buckethead haz for offer.'

"Zo, do you zee what my latezt invention iz?" Buckethead asked me as I looked away from Brian's now fully cloaked body. I scan the room for anything I could possibly find. There was nothing here, just a table with a light shining on it.

"Uh, I can't zee anything that could be an invention." I replied, confused as to what it is. "Iz it hidden or zomething?" I asked him, trying to find out what it is. He chuckled a bit before answering.

"My friend, it'z right in front of you!" He told me as I looked at the table again. In front of me was a table, nothing special. It had a light shining over it, implying it was presenting something. There was nothing on the table, however. So what is it?

"I… uh… don't zee it." I told Buckethead as I stare at him. He then stood back a bit before replying.

"Izn't it obviouz!? It'z nothing! I don't have any ideaz!" He finally told me, breaking out into laughter after this. I instantly face palm as he continues to laugh.

"Zoooo… You're telling me that you made thiz room and ztairway… For a prank…?" I asked him, annoyed that he was pranking me, no, every zombie in the world this whole time.

"Yep!" He replied as he made a heroic pose. I sighed.

"Right…" I sigh as I continue to face palm. Suddenly, he put on a serious face and stared at me straight in the eye.

"You do realize that I have to kill you now becauze I told you my zecret, right?" He told me quickly.

"Wait, what?" Was the last thing I asked before Buckethead threw his bucket at my head, knocking me out.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

"Zo you're telling me you don't remember anything at all?" Brian asked me as I drank my coffee. We were once again sitting outside of Zombucks, taking the same break at the same time.

"Yeah, I can't remember what happened. All I can recall iz going down the ztairz and zeeing an empty room. After that, my mind becomez foggy." I answered as I put my coffee on the table. He then picked up his.

"Weird. I wonder what happened that made you forget…" Brian continued as he lifted his drink to his mouth.

"Maybe Buckethead knows what happened!" I exclaim as I look at the scenery around us. Then, right at that moment, I spot Buckethead walking past, listening to his music like yesterday. "Zpeak of the brainz, there he iz! I'm gonna azk him what happened." I told Brian as I placed my coffee back on the table.

"Hey, Buckethead! I need to azk you zomething!"

* * *

 **And then the cycle repeats!**

 **The End.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say for this chapter. BACK TO ANOTHER MONTH OR SO HIATUS (jk, sorry about that.)**


	4. Chomper

**Almanac Entry:**

 **Chomper:**

 **Special: Long duration between Chomps**

 **Everyone appreciates what Chomper does. His appetite has saved them on numerus occasions. But truth be told, Chomper's friends think that eating zombies is gross. And his breath! No one has the heart to tell him, and he never takes a hint when you offer him a mint.**

 **No POV:**

"Groooowl…" Chomper moaned as he trudged his way into the room. It had been a long day for him, eating all of those zombies that dared to cross him in his lane. All he wanted was to nap in his part of the Zen Garden before all of the neon mixtape tour plants rocked up to start their party they planned a few weeks back. As he got to his spot in the garden, he took a long look around, making sure there wasn't anyone near to disturb his slumber. As he finished his inspection, he slowly drifted away into sleep. But not for long.

"Chomper." A voice spoke, waking up the zombie-eating plant. Chomper looked around, trying to find who woke him up. He then looked behind him, finding his friend Cactus.

"Grr ow grr owl?" Chomper asked the plant, wondering why she awoke him.

"We need to talk. Follow me." Cactus told him as she walked towards the exit of the Zen Garden. Growling, Chomper followed her, wanting to know what was so important.

 **Time Skip**

As the two entered the living room in Crazy Dave's house, Chomper spotted the rest of his friends; Peashooter, Squash, Snapdragon and Primal Wallnut sitting on the couches. They all looked… Concerned about something… As Chomper and Cactus got into the centre of the room, Cactus turned to face Chomper. "Grr owl?" Chomper asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Chomper. We need to talk about something that has been concerning us." Peashooter told Chomper. This just confused the zombie eater further. Squash sighed in annoyance.

"Peashooter, that just confused him even more than he was before! Just tell him what is going on!" Squash scolded Peashooter, his voice indicating he just wants to get this over and done with.

"I just wanted to tell him in the nicest way possible! You know what kind of plant I am!" Peashooter replied, not wanting to be yelled at about this. Chomper looked even more confused about what was happening. Snapdragon then cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Chomper… This is an intervention." Snapdragon told the zombie eater. Chomper growled in annoyance, realising he was going to be here for a while. Cactus took a step closer to Chomper.

"Now Chomper, we aren't talking about how you eat zombies. We're fine with that! Heck, it has saved us on multiple occasions." Cactus told him as the zombie eater jumped up onto the couch.

"We're just concerned about the fact that you…" Peashooter started. He then paused for a bit, thinking. "Uh… How do I put this in the nicest way possible?" He asked the others as he continued to think. Squash rolled his eyes. "We're just concerned about your… Breath…?" Peashooter attempted to put it. Snapdragon sighed in annoyance again.

"You know, your goody-two-shoes personality really annoys me at times, Peashooter." Snapdragon told the plant, looking away from him. Peashooter didn't take this lightly.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!" Peashooter shouted at the dragon-like plant. Cactus just face palmed, annoyed by how hard it was to talk to Chomper about this small subject.

"Grr gr ow?" Chomper asked, wanting to know why they were concerned about his breath. He normally brushes his teeth every day, making sure there wasn't anything that could possibly make him smell bad.

"Look Chomper, we've been holding this off for a while because we felt like we would be complete jerks for telling you this, but we've now realised it's only going to hurt you more if we don't tell you." Squash told him as he sat up in his seat. Peashooter turned his attention away from Snapdragon, focusing on the current matter.

"I know this might sound like we're having a go at you, but we aren't. Every time you talk to Sunflower, she has to gasp for air right after just because of your breath." Peashooter told the plant. "… Sorry if that sounded mean…" Peashooter added, trying to not sound rude like he normally does. Chomper looked saddened by this.

"Grr ow gr owl ow?" Chomper asked Peashooter, wanting to know who else suffers from his stench.

"Welllllll… First up, all of the sun-producers find your breath disgusting, acting the same as Sunflower. Second, the other Peashooters are in disbelief as to how I can stand your breath. The-." Peashooter was stating before being cut off by Cactus, who had given him a glare. "Ok, maybe I should stop now…" He added while looking away, ashamed that he was making Chomper feel bad. And he was right, as Chomper had started to look towards the ground, ashamed that he had effected so many plants by this.

"Grrooowl…" Chomper mopped, hating that his breath had caused those other plants to suffer. Cactus then started to pat Chomper on the head.

"Hey, you don't need to feel that bad. We're just trying to tell you this so you can stop this from happening again." Cactus tried to comfort the zombie-eater. Suddenly, Primal Wallnut jumped off of his seat on the couch. He then hopped over to the side of the couch he was sitting on.

"Primal Wallnut, what are you doing?" Peashooter asked the, literally, oldest nut on the planet. Primal Wallnut then grabbed out something from the side of the couch. He then hopped towards Chomper.

"Grunt Ook-urga grunt." Primal Wallnut stated as he passed Chomper a small tube. Chomper took the tube from Primal Wallnut and inspected it. The tube had the words "Plantgate" written on it with the sub-title saying "Voted #1 Best Toothpaste in Suburbia".

"Growl?" Chomper asked Primal Wallnut. Cactus then looked over at the tube, wondering what it was. Her eyes then shrunk in shock.

"Where did you get that, Primal Wallnut!? I thought that brand had stopped making toothpaste ever since the zombie outbreak!" Cactus asked the old nut, wondering how he got the toothpaste. Primal Wallnut chuckled a bit before answering.

"Grunt ooga og grunt. Og grunt ooga grunt. Grunta o gook-urga grunt grunt." Primal Wallnut responded as he looked outside the window.

"So you're saying that you one day found an abandoned factory full of this toothpaste?" Peashooter asked Primal Wallnut, trying to get the whole story correct. Primal Wallnut nodded… Somehow…

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Cactus asked Primal Wallnut, angry that he didn't tell her about his discovery.

"Ooga Urka." Primal Wallnut replied, smiling dumbly. Squash and Snapdragon face leafed at this response, while Peashooter and Cactus just stared at the nut.

"Oh…" Both Peashooter and Cactus replied at the same time.

"Grr ow row growl?" Chomper asked the group, gaining their attention.

"Yeah… I guess this weird intervention is over." Peashooter answered, looking as confused as Penny gets when Crazy Dave asks her to make -1 tacos. "Just make sure to use that toothpaste instead of the one you were using before…" Peashooter continued.

"Wait, that reminds me Chomper, what toothpaste were you using before?" Cactus asked the zombie-eater, wondering why his old toothpaste had not worked.

"Gr owl grr ro grow." Chomper replied. Peashooter then looked even more confused.

"Isn't 'Sludgetooth' a prank item that makes your… breath… smell… bad…" Peashooter was asking, before realising what was going on. Everyone stayed silent after the realisation hit. Silence had filled the room for what felt like minutes. However, silence always comes to an end eventually.

"WHO'S READY FOR A PARTY!?" Phat Beet yelled as he jumped into the room, music blasting from his leafy headphones. Chomper then remembered about said party.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!" Chomper screamed in anger, realising he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

 **Welp… That was Chomper. Geez, this was a weird chapter…**

 **Well… I don't have anything else to say… Soooooo…**

 **Cya.**


	5. Pompadour Zombie

… **Well… I guess I have to go through this whole thing again… Sorry for not updating for a while. After the last chapter had been published, I had gone on a trip to visit my family, so I was very busy for the first 10 days of hiatus. For the last, like, 20… Well… It just came down to the fact that I'm terrible with keeping to schedules and I am just a lazy guy…**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for the long hiatus, hopefully this won't happen again.**

 **(If another chapter doesn't come out 1-2 weeks after this one, then I guess this story will be a monthly-update story or somethin'…)**

 **Anyway, now that all of that has been taken care of, I hope you enjoy this next instalment of this story.**

* * *

 **Suggested by: A Guest**

 **Almanac Entry:**

 **Pompadour Zombie:**

 **Regular beach bum zombie.**

 **Pompadour Zombie recently noticed that he was wearing only one flip flop. He THINKS he lost the other one while doing the limbo at a bonfire party the other night. But to be honest, that entire night is a little hazy... and that flip flop could be anywhere.**

* * *

 **Pompadour Zombie's POV:**

Today was a nice day at the beach. The sun was shining brightly, the other zombies were swimming/surfing like usual and there were no plants to be seen. It seemed like today was going to be another wonderful day in our undead life. "Zurfz up dudez!" Surfer zombie yelled from a far as he started to ride a killer wave.

The other zombies were staring in awe as Surfer Zombie was doing this. The wave was, like, 20 feet tall, it being one of the biggest waves that a zombie has surfed. And Surfer had managed to ride it. All the zombies cheered for him as he got to shore, congratulating him for his incredible feat.

"That waz incredible!" One zombie called out from the crowd.

"You're the bezt zurfer around!" Another zombie exclaimed.

Surfer placed his board next to him, most likely setting up for a photo or something. "It waz nothing. Zurfer Zombie can deal with any wave, no matter the height." Surfer replied to the compliments, getting multiple photos taken as he leaned against his board.

I sighed in annoyance, putting on some sun glasses as I did so. 'Great. Zurfer juzt had to zhow off once again…' I thought, picking up my book that I had been reading. 'I thought, maybe. MAYBE I could read my book in peace, but nooooo. Zurfer needed to zhow that he iz zo cool and that he alwayz haz the better undead life than all of uz.'

I tried to ignore all of the sounds coming from the crowd, but I just couldn't stop thinking about how much of a show off surfer was being. I was about to throw my book onto the ground in annoyance, until Pompadour Conehead Zombie asked me something. "Hey, Pompadour, what happened to your other flip flop?"

I lowered my book in confusion. "What do you mean by-?" I was asking him, until I looked down at my feet. Conehead was right, I only had one flip flop on. I then quickly glanced around the area, trying to see if it had fallen off somewhere. Unfortunately, all I could see on the ground was sand, sand and a zombie that had been buried in said sand. "Err… I don't know…" I responded.

"Where do you think you lazt left it?" Conehead asked me, taking the situation a bit too seriously.

I tried to think of where I could have left the bloody thing. 'Letz zee… It wazn't by my bed, nor waz it by the front door, if I remember correctly…' I thought to myself. Suddenly, a certain memory popped into my mind. "Actually, I do remember taking it off lazt night…"

Conehead then took out a notepad, ready to copy down all the information I was providing him. "Can you explain to me what happened lazt night?" He asked.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell…" I started as the memory started to play in my mind.

* * *

 **Last Night**

There was a party going on last night down by the beach where almost every single zombie in town was partaking in the activities. Although the memory is a bit foggy, I could still remember some parts of the night. "The Zomb-punch is ready! Come and get it!" Our leader, Zomboss, called out as said drink was being put on the table. All of the zombies, including myself, had rushed over to the tables to grab some before there was nothing left. Fortunately for me, I was able to get a few glasses of the stuff. Huh, I guess that's why some parts are foggy…

Anyway, that part wasn't important. Later on in the night there was some dance offs or something. Foolishly, I decided to join in on the fun and danced like as if it was 2008. "Wow Pompadour, I didn't know you were such a great dancer!" I remembered one zombie called out while I was showing my moves. I guess I finally did something that didn't embarrass me last night. I should drink that Zomb-punch more often…

Remembering that I still had my missing flip-flop on at that time, I moved onto the next part of my memory. Near the end of the night, some zombies had set up a limbo of sorts near the end of the beach where the trees started. Due to me still acting idiotic, I participated in that event too. However, it wasn't a normal limbo, no. The other zombies had put these hot stone things that had looked like meteorites. They also forced us to take off one shoe while participating… Wait a minute!

* * *

 **Present**

"Zo you left it at the ztart of the tree area?" Conehead asked me, making sure he heard everything correctly. I nodded in response. "You do know plantz linger around that area, right?" He added.

I paused for a second, realising I had made a huge mistake. 'OHGODWHYDOIDOTHIZTOMYZELFOHGODWHYDIDIDOTHATLAZTNIGHTWHYOHWHYDIDIDOTHAT!?' I thought to myself as I started shaking on the spot.

Conehead noticed this. "Hey don't worry! We'll get that flip flop back eazy peazy! I bet that it'z juzt zitting right where you left it!" He tried to relieve me of my stress. Slowly, I stopped shaking as I calmed myself down. Conehead then turned towards the direction of the tree area. "Alright! The adventure for Pompadour'z Flip Flop ztartz now!" He claimed as he made a heroic pose. Before I could reply to him at all, he sprinted away. Not wanting to be left behind, I followed him.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

After what seemed like hours of running (even though it was only 5 minutes of running), we had finally arrived at the tree area. Examining the area, I spotted some fire rocks in the sand. They were scattered around, just like how they were last night. I continued to look around the area, trying to see where I could've possibly put that shoe. "Did you find it yet?" Conehead called out as he was searching the city side of the area.

"No, but I did find the fire rockz." I replied as I continued to look. Nothing. Nothing but sand was there. 'It couldn't have been buried in the sand, couldn't have it?' I thought to myself as I took one last glance around the area. "Iz there anything up there?" I asked Conehead, wondering if there was any sign of it where he was.

As I turned around to face him, I realised he had been standing behind me the entire time. "HOLY BRAINZ!" I screamed in shock as I fell backwards. Then I remembered I was standing in front of the fire rocks before I turned around. "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!" I screamed as I jumped up from the rocks and sprinted around the area. I could feel my zombie skin burning ever so slowly.

Conehead was trying to grab hold of me. "POMPADOUR! ZTOP RUNNING AROUND! JUMP IN THE WATER INZTEAD!" He screamed at me. I took his advice and long jumped into the water. As my body was engulfed in water, the pain of the fire rocks had left.

I then rose back up to the surface. "Phew… That was cloze…" I told myself as I just stayed there in the water. Suddenly, however, I remembered something from the event.

* * *

 **Last Night**

Surfer Zombie was there last night. "OH YEAH! I am the king of limbo!" Surfer Zombie shouted as he had perfectly gotten under the pole while being completely unaffected by the stones. Everyone cheered his name as he got past. Jealous and stupid as always, I then lowered the pole further down and took my turn. I had successfully gotten underneath it as well, also being unaffected.

"Look at Pompadour go!"

"He did it better than Zurfer!"

"The new Limbo King iz here!" The other zombies called out as I had made a heroic pose. Meanwhile, Surfer had looked at me angrily. Both of us had continued to out limbo each other each time until he had eventually failed his limbo. I had beaten him.

"Ladiez and Gentlezombiez! I present to you: THE NEW LIMBO KING!"

* * *

 **Present**

That's when I realised what had happened to my shoe. "WAIT ONE FLIPPING MINUTE!" I screamed as I ran out of the water.

"What iz it? Do you know where your flip flop went?" Conehead asked me. As I was about to tell him what I had suspected, I spotted someone coming from the corner of my eye.

It was him. "Yo! Conehead, Pompadour! What are you radical brozkiez doing near theze treez?" Surfer Zombie asked us as he ran towards the fire rock area. He's the one who stole my flip flop.

I slowly walked towards him, stomping my feet on the sand as I approached him. As I got up to him, I growled angrily. "YOU!" I yelled at him. He looked at me confused. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DID IT!" I yelled again.

He once again looked confused. "I did what? I don't know what you're talking about, my brozki." He replied as he backed up. I growled at him again, worrying him even more.

"You know EXACTLY what you did!" I yelled at him once more, my glare growing.

He continued to back up, still confused. "I DON'T know what I did." He replied again.

I glared at him even more. "Don't play dumb with me! You ztole my flip flop! You can't lie now!" I yelled at him louder than ever.

He then looked at me like as if I was an idiot. "Wait. You're angry that I apparently ztole your flip flop?" He asked me, holding back his laughter. I was furious.

"Oh, zo you're gonna laugh at me now!? Well let's zee how tough you are now!" I yelled at him. I then leapt at him, punching him in the face. We then started fighting each other, punching and kicking at each other constantly.

"Thiz iz for zhowing off all of the time!"

"Oh yeah!? Well thiz iz for being jealouz of everything I do!"

"I'm gonna knock you're lightz out for making fun of me during high zchool!"

"I'm going to hit you so hard, you'll be zwimming with the fishes when I'm done with you!"

This would've had gone on longer if it wasn't for Conehead stopping us. "HEY GUYZ! ZTOP!" He called out to us.

We both stopped and stared at him. "WHAT IZ IT!?" We both screamed at the cone-loving zombie. He then pointed towards a Chomper that was nearby. In the Chomper's mouth was a flip flop that had already been half-chewed on.

Conehead then helped us both get back up from the ground. Both Surfer and I had looked at each other. I was rubbing the back of my head awkwardly, while Surfer was glaring at me. "Heh… Zorry…?" I apologised to him as I chuckled awkwardly.

All Surfer did was continue glaring at me. "Make zure you look into every nook and cranny before you accuze zomeone, you un-radical jerk!" He yelled at me finally. He then walked away from me, heading back to the normal beach area. I looked down in sadness.

Conehead then pat me on the back. "Hey, don't feel bad! You had every right to think he ztole you're flip flop." He tried to comfort me as I continue to look down at the floor.

I then looked at him, my sad face still present. "No, I'm not zad that I attacked Zurfer for no reason. Heck, I enjoyed that a lot." I told him as I looked down once more.

Confused, Conehead scratched his head. "Then why are you zad then?" He asked me.

"I'm zad because the Chomper ate mozt of my flip flop and now he'z going to try and eat uz" I replied, looking up again.

"Wait, what?" Conehead asked me as I started to run away, screaming. After a second or two, Conehead followed in pursuit.

"HEY, WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **It looks like Chomper has come back from the previous chapter to find out who pranked him XD.**

 **Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Hopefully it won't take me another month for my lazy ass to make another one.**

 **Or maybe there is something more than a new chapter awaiting… Maybe a new story, perhaps? Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see…**

 **For now, I shall be taking my leave. Until next time.**

 **\- JmanProductions**


End file.
